Safe Haven
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sara's in trouble but she isn't sure who she can turn to. SaraGreg Complete! Please read and review. Sorry for the long delay in posting real life got crazy! R/R
1. Chapter 1 Discoveries and Tears of Shame

Title: Safe Haven

Author: Dacia

Rating: T for abuse and strong language

Disclaimer I do not own anyone associated with CSI.

Summary: Sara's in danger and doesn't know who she can turn to. Sara Greg

A/n This is my first CSI LV story so please be gentle but review. I can accept constructive criticism but flames will be ignored.

Chapter 1 Discoveries and Tears of Shame

Sara and her boy friend Mike had just gotten back to her place after what she thought was a good dinner. However, she noticed like several times before that Mike's mood had changed again. When Sara walked in to her apartment she reached for a light and knocked over a lamp in the process, causing Mike to drop his leftover food and coat and making him angry once again. Sara recognized the spark of anger in his eyes. "You stupid Bitch! How could you be so clumsy?" He shouted as he reached for and began to slap her across the face and then threw her to the floor. He then continued to beat her severely.

"Mike, I'm sorry please stop I didn't mean to do that," Sara said her voice sounded small and frightened to her ears.

"I decide when I will stop not you," Mike replied as he continued to slap, punch, and kick her. It had become a normal routine and Sara did her best to shut off and not think about what he was doing. Then all of a sudden he ripped off her dress and underwear and forced himself onto her and thrust inside of her. Tears slid silently down Sara's cheeks as he continued his assault on her. Finally he spilled himself into her and stood up. "You got what you deserved you fucking bitch!" Mike yelled as he ran out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Greg was processing some evidence in the layout room when Grissom walked in.

"Greg, I have a case and you're going to be solo because Nick and Cath are on a case and Warrick is interviewing a suspect in our case and I am backlogged with paperwork." Greg was about to ask about Sara but then he remembered she had the night off.

"

"Ok sure Griss what is it?"

"A woman was sexually assaulted and physically abused. Brass is going to meet you there," Grissom said handing Greg the paper. Something nagged at Greg as he looked at the address but he wasn't sure what it was. Instead of saying anything to Grissom he just got up and headed towards his Tahoe.

"Hey Brass what have we got?"

"A woman heard screaming and yelling and called the cops she claims she heard the victim yell no I don't want to have sex but not sure if that was what she heard."

"Ok well then lets go up and Jim?"

"Yah?"

"Nothing it's just that something feels wrong about this case."

"Your probably just worrying for nothing now let's get going," Brass replied placing a comforting hand on the young CSI's shoulder. The first thing they noticed was that the door was slammed so hard that it was almost off of its hinges. They flashed their badges to the officer who had secured the scene and went into the apartment.

"Oh god!" Brass cried as he got his first look at the victim. Greg who heard Brass's cry of distress ran into the apartment and stopped short at the sight of Sara lying in a pool of blood.

"Jim is she ok?"

"I don't know I haven't looked," Jim said softly. Greg rushed over to Sara and knelt down beside her careful not to disturb any evidence.

"Sara honey, can you here me? Brass get the medics in here now! She is unconscious," Greg cried. Brass nodded as he pulled out his cell and walked away to make the call. "Sar, c'mon open your eyes for me please." Just as Greg stopped speaking he saw Sara try and open her eyes. "That's it come on you can do it open your eyes."

"Greg what are you doing here?" Sara asked her voice raspy as she forced her eyes open and focused them blurrily on Greg.

"Oh Sara what do you remember?"

"Not a lot I was trying to turn on a light and accidentally broke a lamp and Mike got angry and gave me what I deserved. I should stop making him angry and he would not do this to me." Greg gasped at the admission that this wasn't the first time that she had been abused. Suddenly the signs clicked into place the baggie sweatshirts and the heavy makeup and when he gently touched her shoulder the other day and she had flinched in pain.

"Sara no you did not deserve this. Oh Sara I'm so sorry please hang on for me the paramedics will be here soon," Greg said as he saw Brass walking back over to them. Sara began to shake and curl into a little ball as she quietly whispered.

"No please don't hurt me please?" as she caught sight of Brass standing over her with his hands on hips preparing to ask Sara a question. Greg turned to Jim and jerked his head in a downward motion to indicate that she would be less intimidated if he knelt down beside her. "Sar, its ok your safe with me remember it's just Jim he won't hurt you," Greg said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to frighten you by standing over you like that," Brass said softly as he knelt down beside her.

"It's ok it just made me think of my boy friend Mike when he stands over me and stares down at me I know that I am about to get punished for something I have done wrong." Sara said the last part so softly that Brass and Greg had to strain to hear her. Greg quickly blinked back tears and turned to Jim letting him know to start asking questions.

"Sara, what do you remember, sweetheart?"

"Not a lot I was trying to turn on a light I accidentally broke a lamp and then he slapped me and threw me to the floor and punched me and kicked me the last thing I remember before I blacked out was him ripping off my clothes and forcing himself inside me. I am sleepy," Sara said softly as her eyes closed and she slid back into unconsciousness.

"Sara no stay with me c'mon!" Greg said but it was a waste of his breath Sara did not open her eyes. Just then the EMTS came in carrying a stretcher. Greg recognized Hank the EMT who had used to be Sara's boy friend until she had found out that he was cheating on her.

"Sir, you're going to have to move aside so we can work on MS. Sidle," one of the EMTS said gently to Greg. Greg got to his feet and let Brass lead him away. As he stopped and glared at Hank if he hadn't hurt Sara so badly she wouldn't have gone out with this guy.

"Oh shit! I need to call Grissom!" Greg exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I called him and he is pulling Nick and Catherine from their cases. He is taking over Cath's and Warrick can handle his and Nick's they should be here soon." Just as Brass said that Nick and Catherine ducked under the crime scene tape and began to photograph the scene. Thankfully the EMTS hadn't moved her yet so as to preserve evidence.

"Hey Grego, she's going to be ok," Nick said with a reassuring smile.

"Nicky's right you just go to the hospital with Sara and let us take care of this," Catherine said as she gave Greg a kiss on the cheek. After Nick and Catherine had taken the photos they needed and collected all of the evidence they could the EMTS carefully lifted Sara on to the stretcher and headed for the door with Greg holding tightly on to Sara's hand.

"Hey Cath," Greg called as he headed out the door.

"Yah Greg what is it?"

"When you guys come to the hospital to collect evidence make sure to take a rape kit," Greg said struggling over the word rape as he became choked with emotion and his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry we will now go be with her and let her know that we are all behind her," Catherine said while she fought back her own tears. Greg gave her a half-hearted smile and headed out the door and headed with Sara to the hospital to take care of her and let her know that she was loved.


	2. Chapter 2Falling Food Trays and Finding

Chapter 2 Falling Food Trays and Finding Evidence

A/n Hey guys I would like to thank UnspokenLoves for reviewing. I really hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story and please review. Spoilers minor spoilers for Nesting Dolls. Just a warning this chapter talks about child abuse. I know that in the show Catherine and Sara don't usually get a long but in my fic they are friends.

Greg sat by Sara's bedside waiting for her to wake up. All he wanted to do was take her hand into his and hold it, but he knew that he couldn't do that yet because she was a crime scene and needed to be processed first. Greg was broken out of his reverie when he noticed Sara stirring and trying to open her eyes. Greg leaned over the bed to encourage her. "That's it open those big beautiful brown eyes for me, please Sara?" After a little bit of trying Sara managed to open her eyes but closed them against the harsh light. Greg noticed this and turned off the light. This time Sara opened her eyes completely and didn't close them.

"Greg," she called in a whisper.

"I'm right here Sara," Greg said as he reached for a glass of water and held the straw to her lips so she could drink.

"Thanks where is everyone else?" Just as Sara asked this Catherine walked into the room carrying her kit and a camera.

"Hey Sara, how are you honey?" Sara just smiled a small smile and shrugged.

"Ok I guess," Sara said softly.

"Greg said that I need to do a rape kit so I'm going to do that first ok? Then we will do the rest is that ok, sweetheart?" Sara just nodded and waited for the exam to start.

"Hey Sar, do you want me to leave while Catherine does the exam?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"No would you please stay that is if you don't mind and if it is ok with Cath?"

"Sure it is as long as you're comfortable with it," Catherine said with a smile. Greg just smiled and stood up to give Catherine room and went to Sara's other side. Finally Catherine had finished the exam and collecting evidence.

"I can give you a name to compare everything to," Sara said softly.

"What is it?" Catherine asked pulling out a pen and a notebook.

"His name is Mike Williams he works in booking I think."

"Yah I think I remember him," Greg said softly.

"Ok that is enough for now Sara. Brass may need to ask more questions and could you identify him from a line up?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I can."

"Ok well then I will take this stuff back to the lab and the boys and I will come back to see you later if that is ok?"

"Yes and once I am out of ICU would you please bring Lindsey by?"

"Sure I think she would like that well you get better and I will see you tonight," Catherine said as she leaned down and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug, so as not to cause her anymore pain.

"I'll walk you out," Greg said as he stood up and followed Catherine out, after making sure that Sara would be ok for a few minutes.

"Yes I will be fine and I will see you tonight Cath," Sara said as she gave Catherine a small smile.

"Take care of her Greg, and let her know that we are all behind her. Grissom also wanted me to tell you that you have the next week off to take care of Sara."

"I hope that she will let me," Greg replied wistfully as he leaned in and gave Catherine a hug and watched as she headed into the elevator and back to the lab.

Greg stopped in the doorway to Sara's room and stood looking at her she looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. Greg vowed right then and there to help her and protect her if she would let him. "Hey Sar, I'm gonna get some coffee do you want some?"

"Sure thanks Greg I guess it won't be your famous Blue Hawaiian but some of the hospital coffee will do," Sara said with a smile.

"Well then, be back in a bit," Greg said as he turned and headed out of the room and on a search for coffee. About five minutes after Greg left for coffee a smiling young man came in carrying Sara's food tray.

"Here you go Ms. Sidle."

"Thanks very much," Sara said as she sat up and began to eat her meal. She had just finished her salad and was rearranging the plates so she could get to her pasta when the sleeve of her gown got caught on the tray and it crashed to the ground causing the glass plates to break. Greg had just gotten off of the elevators on the ICU floor when he heard the crash from down the hall; afraid that something was wrong with Sara he ran down the hall just managing not to spill the coffee. The sight that met his eyes was totally unexpected Sara was sitting horrified on the bed just staring down at the mess on the floor. "Sara!" Greg cried not realizing how loud his voice was until he saw Sara visibly flinch and curl into a ball.

"I'm sorry please don't punish me Dad please! Please! I didn't mean to make a mess," Sara said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Greg walked slowly over to her bed so as not to startle her and placed the two cups of coffee on the table.

"Sara, honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it's ok come here," Greg said as he gathered her into his arms and began to rock her back and forth gently.

"I'm so sorry daddy I didn't mean to do it. I need to remember that I am worthless and that I am nothing."

"Sara, c'mon shh it's ok. It's Greg your safe your at Desert Palm Hospital." That seemed to break Sara out of her memories and her shaking lessoned.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry for falling apart and I am sorry for knocking the tray off the table. I shouldn't be so clumsy go ahead teach me a lesson," Sara finished bracing herself for the beating that she knew was coming.

"Oh Sara, sweetie, I am not going to lay a hand on you. You didn't do anything wrong it was an accident. Um Sara?"

"Yes Greg?"

"When you were curled up in a ball and crying you kept apologizing to your father instead of Mike is their something you're not telling me?" Greg could see that Sara seemed to withdraw as soon as he asked her that question. "Sara sorry if I am pushing you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Greg said as he gently wiped the tears from Sara's cheeks. Sara took a deep breath and was about to open her mouth to explain when the door opened once again and in walked an orderly to clean up the mess all the while dismissing Sara's apologies and saying that he would bring Sara a new tray as he walked out of the room.

"My parents ran a bnb and most of the time I was able to stay out of their hair and they forgot me. However, not always sometimes my mother would get drunk and hit me but my father was the worst. He made me feel as if I were nothing and he punished me for everything I did. He believed that beating me, starving me, and raping me was the way to teach me that I am worthless and that no one would ever want me."

"Well that isn't true you are a wonderful person and I am honored to have you as a friend," Greg said as he pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair.

"They resented my mind. Then when I was thirteen my mother had enough and she murdered my father. The blood was everywhere including on me. I was put into the system until I was fourteen and then my foster parents took me in and they loved me very much but I chose to graduate a year early and go to Harvard at age sixteen," Sara said as tears ran down her cheeks and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh Sara, I am so sorry you don't deserve the childhood you had. I promise that you are safe and I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Oh thank you Greg but please don't tell anyone what I told you ok?"

"Sure thing Sar, your secret is safe with me," Greg said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Sara knew that she was far from heeled but she was in her safe Haven when she was with Greg. "You look tired I'm going to let you get some rest."

"Please don't go will you stay here with me until I fall asleep please?"

"Sure for you Sara I will do anything," Greg said as he gently helped her lay back down on the bed to sleep as he settled back in his chair and picked up her hand and began to run his thumb across it hoping to calm her. He glanced down at her face when he noticed that her breathing had changed. Greg was relieved to find her fast asleep. "Sleep Sara, I promise I will be here when you wake up sweetheart," Greg whispered as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaning back and getting comfortable for what was sure to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 Checking In

Chapter 3 Checking In

A/n Hey guys, I would like to thank TVCrazed,StephyGirl, and Missusmesser for reviewing. (What a name) Sorry if I misspelled any of it.

Greg opened his eyes when he saw the door open and the same orderly who had picked up Sara's fallen tray come back in with another one.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing ok but she's sleeping and so probably won't eat for a while. Sorry about that."

"No problem I know that going through difficult ordeals can be very exhausting, just call the nurse when she's ready to eat and they will bring her something up."

"Ok thanks," Greg said softly as the orderly walked out of the room closing the door behind him and allowing Greg to fall back asleep. The nurse came in a few minutes after that and smiled at the sight of Greg sleeping in the chair next to Sara holding her hand. The nurse took Sara's vitals and gave her some pain medicine and then got a blanket and covered Greg with it.

The graveyard shift had just gotten off and all of them headed over to the hospital to see how Sara was doing.

"How was she doing yesterday when you saw her Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"She was really beat up and in a lot of pain but Greg seemed to help her calm down. I hope that Brass will find the guy. At least we have his DNA so once Brass locates him we will be able to arrest him for the abuse and rape of Sara," Catherine with tears in her eyes. Gill slipped an arm around and Warrick patted her shoulder. Nick gave her a reassuring smile. Greg woke up when he noticed that Sara was thrashing around and calling out in her sleep. Greg leaned over the bed and gently took her into his arms.

"Sara, Shh its ok wake up your having a dream. C'mon wake up, honey." Finally his words seemed to get through to her and she woke up.

"Greg why are you still here? I thought that you would go once I fell asleep."

"Well I wanted to stay with you. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

"No I just want to go back to sleep but I am not sure if I can."

"Well I'm not going anywhere so go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok but Greg could you please hold me until I fall back to sleep?" Greg nodded and Sara moved over to give Greg room. He climbed in next to her and gently took her into his arms and began to run soothing circles on her back. Shortly after he began doing this she was asleep. Catherine was the first to see the pair of them cuddled up together. "Cath what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Catherine turned around and put her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. Then she pointed her finger to the bed and everyone followed her gaze.

"Aww how cute," Warrick said with a smile." Greg thought he heard voices and forced his eyes open and glanced around seeing the faces of the other cs's.

"Hey guys what sup?" Greg asked as he gently moved away from Sara so as not to wake her.

"I don't know Greg why don't you tell us?" Nick asked with a small smile.

"Nicky it's not what it looks like she was having a nightmare and woke up and asked me to hold her until she fell asleep. I guess I fell asleep to. It was a really long night things got kind of difficult.

"What happened?" Grissom asked with concern.

"I can't tell you lets just say that Sara is a lot stronger than any of us could have ever imagined. Grissom just nodded and left it at that. Just then Greg saw that Sara was waking up. Greg motioned for the others to move back so she wasn't alarmed by everyone crowding around her bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty you have some visitors do you feel up to seeing anyone?" Greg asked softly as he took hold of Sara's hand.

"Sure hey guys anything interesting happen at work last night?"

"My goodness girl, you're in the hospital and all you can think about is work, but seriously I'm really glad that you're ok," Warrick said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Thanks Rick, I will be ok." Everyone else took their turn hugging Sara and telling her that they were glad that she was ok. Grissom just said that he was glad that she was ok and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Well Brass is looking for Mike and as soon as we have him in custody he will be put into a line up and you can identify him once you're out of the hospital ok?" Sara nodded and gave Catherine a small smile.

"Well we should go and let you get your rest see you later Sar," Nick said as he flashed her a charming smile.

"Yah it's all ready 9:00 and I promised Lindsey that I would spend the day with her because it is a teacher work day see you Sara," Catherine said as she gave Sara a hug. Warrick gave her a hug good bye and Grissom gave her a smile.

"C'mon Grego, I'll give you a ride to the lab so you can get your car and go home," Nick said extending his hand to help Greg up.

"No I don't want to leave Sara alone," Greg argued.

"Well she won't be alone for a while at least. Go on and get some rest in your bed and I'll stay with her," Brass said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Brass how are you Sara," said.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Brass asked as he gently patted Sara's hand.

"I'm ok and Brass and Nicky are right Greg go home and get some rest and I will see you later ok, please?" Greg nodded in defeat and turned to follow Nick out the door but then he stopped and looked back at Sara.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok well call me if you need anything thanks Brass."

"No problem Greg I have to ask her a couple of questions just to make sure that she doesn't remember anything else so don't worry about." Greg flashed them both a smile and then walked out after Nick.

"I told you all that I remember yesterday. I'm sorry that I couldn't remember more," Sara said as she looked down at the floor.

"No that's fine Sara, but please promise me that you won't scare me like that again ok young lady?"

"Yes Sir!" Sara said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad that you understand me. You're like a daughter to me and I promise that I will protect you as much as I can."

"Thanks," Sara said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well I think you should go to sleep. I will be here if you need anything."

"Ok," Sara replied as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Brass stepped out of the room long enough to call Greg's cell phone.

Greg was talking to Nick about how scared but strong Sara was when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller id and saw Jim Brass's number.

"Sanders."

"Hey Greg are you home yet?"

"No Brass what is it? Is something the matter?" Nick was frantically looking at him and mouthing

"Is she ok?" Greg mouthed "give me a minute."

"Greg hold on a minute and I will tell you ok?" Brass said. Finally Nick had enough and pointed to the phone but Greg shook his head. "Sorry the reception was not good where I was standing I was just calling you to tell you that Sara is sleeping and that I am going to stay with her so she's not alone."

"Ok thanks, and Jim?"

"Yes Greg."

"She may have nightmares so take care of her for me please?"

"I will I promise," Jim said softly.

"Ok well we just arrived at my place so I'm going to let you go I will be back their later this afternoon," Greg said as he hung up. After reassuring Nick that she was all right he climbed out of the Tahoe and walked into his apartment ready for some much needed sleep to help him sort out the feelings that he had gone through with in the last twenty-four hours as well as trying to sort out what Sara had shared with him about her past. Greg set the alarm and his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4 Help just a note

A/n Hey sorry I am kind of suffering from writers block. I am also posting to ask if anyone wants to be a beta. I will also write CSI Miami fic. Is anyone willing to beta any CSI or CSI Miami fic and possibly Diagnosis Murder and The Nanny? If so email me my email is in my profile.

thanks


	5. Chapter 5Reassureances

Chapter 5 reassurance

A/n Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. Writers block really bites. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I would like to give a special thanks to remoobed1513 for giving me the idea that spurred this chapter into being written, so thanks I am tossing you a chocolate covered Nick, and a chocolate covered Greg, unless you want Warrick? Well anyway on with the story.

The first thing Greg saw was Sara lying on the floor with Mike on top of her. He had been beating her and kicking really hard. Then he pushed inside of her and raped her, instead of ending right then Mike grabbed a knife and stabbed Sara in the stomach, and then in the chest. Then the scene changed and a thirteen-year-old Sara sidle was curled up against the wall while her mother murdered her father. However, instead of being rescued her mother turned her rage on her and stabbed Sara. "Noooooooooooooo!" Greg screamed as he bolted up in bed and stared around to get his bearings. Greg jumped up and ran into the bathroom, where he was violently sick. Once he was able to stand he noticed that he was shaking violently. All Greg knew was that he had to see Sara and make sure that she was ok. If he had been thinking clearly, or even at all he could have just called Jim and asked him. Instead he found himself grabbing his cell phone and the keys to his Tahoe, and speeding off to the hospital.

Greg jumped out of his Tahoe, and barely remembered to lock the doors before he ran into the hospital. He ran up to the ICU and told the nurse that he was their to see Sara Sidle.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean she isn't here anymore?" Greg asked as he visibly paled.

"She was moved to a regular room. I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"It's ok do you know what room?"

"I am not sure, go to admissions and they should be able to help you."

"Thanks a lot," Greg said as he took off running for the admissions desk. Once he had Sara's new room number he took off running to the elevator and to her room.

Jim was reading a book every now and then glancing up at the young woman who had become like a daughter to him. He had all ready promised her several times that he wouldn't rest until Mike Williams was caught and put behind bars. Jim looked up startled by the sudden appearance of a very shaken Greg Sanders.

"Greg?" Jim asked with confusion. However, Greg didn't seem to hear him. He just ran in and ran over to Sara gently taking her hand into his own. "Greg hey are you ok. What's wrong kiddo?"

"Oh god Jim, please tell me that she's ok. I was so scared when I went to the ICU and they said she wasn't their."

"She is fine Greg I promise. I'm sorry about not calling about the room change, but I have been trying to help in following up the possible leads on Mike."

"I hope we find him, so she will be safe again."

"I hope so to," Jim said softly.

"I'm sorry for running like that but I had a horrible night mare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jim asked as he put a strong hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well the first part was about Sara and Mike. I was their, but for some reason I was unable to help her. Besides doing everything that he did do, he also stabbed her in the stomach and chest. Then the scene changed to one of Sara when she was a child. Sorry, Jim, but I can't tell you what happened during that, she told me in confidence."

"It's ok Greg you don't have to tell me, and I promise that she will be ok," Jim said softly.

"Thank you very much Jim," Greg said as he hesitantly leaned forward to give Jim a hug. Jim reacted and pulled him in for a quick hug.

Sara's return to consciousness was a slow and painful one. She could make out voices, but couldn't tell who they were at first. Then she recognized Brass's voice. Then she realized that the second voice belonged to Greg. Sara noticed that he seemed distressed.

"Hey Greg when did you get here?" Sara asked softly as she gently reached for the cup of water and took a drink. Greg turned at the sound of Sara's voice and threw himself into her arms and began to violently shake and sob. Sara rubbed soothing circles on his back, while trying to calm him down, and not let the pain he was accidentally causing her show through. She glanced up, giving Brass a questioning look.

"He came running in here like a bat out of hell. He had a nightmare. The first part was a repeat of the scene with you and Mike. Accept two things were different. One of them was that he was their, and the other was that instead of stopping after he raped you he took out a knife and stabbed you in the stomach and the chest. The second part he said was about when you were a child but he didn't tell me what that was he said he couldn't," Brass said answering her silent question.

"Jim can you give us some time alone?"

"Sure I am going to check on some leads I have I will be back to check on you in a little while, ok Sar?" Sara flashed him a gapped toothed smile, and then turned her attention back to Greg.

"Greg Shh it's ok. I'm safe I promise, sweetie, calm down.

"Oh Sara it was so real. All I could see was Mike stabbing you after doing all of that, and then I saw your mother turn her rage from your father to you and stab you as well," Greg said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Was that the other part of your dream that you couldn't tell Jim?"

"Yes you had told me that in confidence and I don't want to break your confidence," Greg said as he loosened his grip on Sara.

"Greg, look at me, please." Sara waited until she had Greg's attention before continuing. "I'm safe and no one is going to hurt me. Brass has men protecting me and I promise that no one stabbed me ok."

"Ok if you say so and I am sorry for the pain I caused you when I threw my arms around you. I was just so scared," Greg said softly.

"I understand and I promise everything is ok," Sara said as she gave Greg a gentle hug.

"That's what you think," came a voice from the shadows. Sara drew in a sharp breath as she recognized the voice of Mike Williams as he walked further into her room and pulled her and Greg apart.

TBC?

Ok guys well you know the drill. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

Chapter 6 Captured

A/n Sorry for the long delay here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

8888888888

"Hey leave her alone," Greg ordered.

"What if I don't?" Mike asked as he pulled out a knife and held it to Sara's throat. Greg lunged for Mike and manage to knock them both to the floor. However, Greg forgot that Mike had the knife and he cried out in pain as Mike began stabbing him with it. Mike stabbed him in the neck, chest, and arm.

"Leave him alone stop it Mike!" Sara cried.

"Shut up you!" Mike yelled back. Sara looked around wildly for something she could use as a weapon. She looked down and saw that Greg's cell phone had fall on to the bed when she was holding him. As quietly as she could Sara sent a text message to Brass telling him to get back to her room ASAP. Once that was done she jumped out of bed and ran over to help Greg. A combination of adrenalin and anger gave her the strength to pull Mike off of Greg and slam his head against the wall until he slumped to the floor unconscious. Once that was done she knelt down by Greg's side.

"Hang in their, Greggo," Sara whispered.

"I'll try, I love you Sara," Greg whispered as his eyes began to close.

"No stay with me Greg," Sara pleaded as she tapped Greg's cheek hoping that help would arrive quickly.

8888888888

Jim was standing at the elevator when his phone told him he had a text message. Brass read the message confused because he didn't recognize the number.

"Brass Mike in room Greg hurt, S."

"Shit!" Brass swore as he grabbed the nearest security guard and nurse and headed for Sara's hospital room.

8888888888

Sara looked up as Brass and the others walked into the room. Brass dragged Mike who was regaining consciousness to his feet, slapped cuffs on him and pushed him towards the security guard.

"Take him to the officers at the end of the hall," Brass instructed.

"Yes, sir." Brass knelt down by Sara and Greg.

"How is he?"

"He doesn't look good he needs help," Sara said with a sniffle. The nurse came forward and looked at Greg.

"Don't worry the stab wounds look worse than they are he just needs some stitches and he will be fine. We'll probably keep him overnight just in case," the nurse said reassuringly as she with Brass's help got Greg situated on a gurney. Sara let out a deep breath she was glad that Greg was going to be ok.

"Will you call the team Jim, please?" Sara requested. Jim nodded and called Grissom to let him know that Mike was in custody and that Greg had been hurt, but would be ok. Once he hung up he turned back to Sara and noticed that she was pale and shaking.

"Lets get you back into bed, kiddo," Brass suggested. Sara nodded wearily as she let Brass help her climb back into bed.

"Thanks, Jim," Sara said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to stay right here. I'll check on Greg every now and then and I'm gonna see if they will put him in your room so you will both get better faster," Jim said with a smile. Sara just blushed but secretly she was glad that Greg would be in the same room with her. She wondered if he realized that he had said he loved her and if he meant it. She had decided once they were both better she would do whatever it took to find out.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7 Closure

Jim was startled out of his musings by a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see the nurse who had helped with Greg standing in the doorway.

"Captain Brass?" she whispered softly.

"How is Greg?" Jim asked softly.

"He's doing ok. It was a bit touch and go for a while, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the stab wound in his neck hit his main artery and he crashed but we were able to bring him back. He had to have surgery to repair that stab wound and he also had some stiches put in his chest and arm," the nurse explained.

"Will he be ok?" Sara asked. Jim looked up she had been sleeping and he didn't realize she was awake.

"How are you doing, Ms. Sidle?" the nurse asked as she walked over and checked Sara's vitals.

"I'm doing fine. I just want to see Greg," Sara said.

"I understand I've arranged to have him placed in your room," the nurse replied. Sara flashed her a small smile as she wrote something down on Sara's chart and headed for the door.

"I will be back with Mr. Sanders in about five minutes," she said as she walked into the hall.

8888888888

"Have you talked to the lab?" Sara asked. Jim nodded and turned to her.

"Yes, they've talked to Mike and he confessed. He's going away for a long time, Sara, He won't ever hurt you again, kiddo." Tears of relief flowed down Sara's face. Jim leaned over and gathered her into his arms.

"Shh it's ok, sweetheart. It's ok," Jim whispered soothingly.

"The nurse said Greg crashed? It's all my fault if he hadn't been here and tackled Mike he wouldn't have gotten stabbed," Sara choked out.

"It's not your fault if he hadn't been here who knows what would have happened to you," Jim argued. Sara nodded she knew that Jim was right, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was determined to do whatever she could for Greg.

8888888888

A couple of minutes later the nurse pushed in a bed with a very groggie Greg in it. His eyes scanned the room and stopped as they landed on Sara's tear stained face.

"You ok, Sar?" Greg asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm ok don't worry about me. I'm worried about you," Sara replied.

"I'm fine, but you've been crying are you sure that your ok?" Greg asked.

"Yes those were happy tears. Mike confessed and he's going away Sara explained. A smile spread across Greg's face and he gave a thumbs up.

"That's awesome, Sara," Greg said through a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Greggo. I'll be here when you wake up," Sara reassured.

"I don't want to fall asleep what if you need me?" Greg protested as he fought his eyes as they closed of their own volition.

"I'll be fine, get some sleep for me, please?" Sara begged as she gave Greg puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair, you know I can't say no to that, Sara," Greg mumbled as he finally let his eyes drift close and allow the drug induced sleep to claim him. Sara let out a soft laugh as she to let sleep claim her. Jim got comfortable for a long night of watching over two of the people who he cared about most. Two people who he saw as his kids.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8 getting back on their feet

A month had gone by since the attacks on Sara and Greg. Both of them had been cleared for duty and were excited and nervous at the same time.

"You ready for this?" Greg asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I think so," Sara replied.

"Let's do this, then," Greg said as they headed into the crime lab hand-in-hand.

"Hey you two, good to have you back," Judy the receptionist called.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Sara said. After stopping in the locker room to drop off their personal belongings the two of them walked towards the break room.

"Hmm, I wonder why all the lights are off?" Greg queried.

"I don't know, why don't we open the door and find out?" she suggested. Reaching for the door she turned the knob, opening it.

"Surprise! Welcome back," cried the rest of the team. A banner that said "Welcome back Greg and Sara stretched the length of the room. A cake and a bowl of punch were sitting on the table.

"Wow," Greg exclaimed.

"Hey look everybody Greggo's speechless," Nick teased. Greg gave Nick a playful shove.

"Haha, very funny," Greg snarked back. A giggle escaped Sara's lips.

"Hey," Greg cried a mock hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's funny," she defended while trying to contain her giggles. Greg pouted at her.

"Okay, fine then," he said as he pouted.

"Awww, I'm sorry," Sara soothed as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Greg's lips.

"It's okay you're forgiven," Greg whispered as he returned the kiss. A squeak from Catherine and a "Yeah pay up Nicky!" from Warrick drew their attention back to the other occupants in the room. They had momentarily forgotten about the rest of the team.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I bet Nicky $20 that yall would be together by the time you came back to work," Warrick explained.

"Ah I see," she said as she laughed at Nick's crestfallen look.

"Sorry, Nick," she apologized.

"No worries, I'll win the next bet," he said confidently.

"Yeah right, keep on dreamin'," Warrick replied.

"This won't affect your work will it?" Grissom questioned. He was happy for his two team members but needed to make sure their productivity wouldn't be impacted.

"Nope, we'll be the most kick-ass crime fighting couple out their," Greg replied with a smirk. The corners of Grissom's mouth lifted in a smile.

"What Greg's trying to say is no our work won't be affected," Sara interjected.

"Yeah that's what I said," Greg declared. Everyone laughed Greg and Sara may not be the same as they were just a month ago, but with the love of each other and their team they would be okay.

Finished

A/n, sorry for the crappy ending, but I wasn't sure where to end this one.


End file.
